An Unexpected Navidad Gift
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: After the events of Navidad, Elena learns a valuable lesson in self care. In the process, she receives a gift, curtisy of Zuzo. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I got this idea after watching "Navidad!"

"An Unexpected Navidad Gift"

"Gracias for bringing Christina to the fiesta, Elena," Isabel hugged her sister tightly. She let a few happy tears fall as the teenager hugged back.

"Denada, Isa. Come on! Let's join our friends and have some fun!"

Isabel cheered in response and followed her sister's lead. After getting a drink of punch and some food, the two Avaloran royals went their separate ways. Isabel joined Christina, while Elena joined Naomi, Mateo and Gabe.

"I'm so happy I talked my Dad into bringing me back!" Christina wrapped her free arm around her best friend.

"Me too," Isabel hugged her again. The two ate and talked for the next hour and a half. Before they knew it, Christina was going home for the night. Both friends hugged and Isabel promised to go over to Christina's house in a few days. Once her best friend left, Isabel sat down near Elena and her friends. She didn't want to bother them, so she started drawing in her journal. Yawning, the pen slipped from her fingers. Closing her eyes, she started falling asleep. Shaking herself awake, the young girl let the music reenergize her a little.

*****

Meanwhile, from across the room, Elena saw her little sister's battle. Standing, she excused herself for a minute. Going over to the nine-year-old, she gently lifted her up. Hugging Isabel close, she walked back over to her friends.

"Hmmm…" Isabel mumbled before settling at her older sister's familiar touch.

"Isa, esta bien. You're with me. You're okay," Elena ran a hand through her sister's hair as she reached her seat. Rather than sitting back down, she thought better of it. "I need to check on something in my room."

"Okay," Naomi replied.

Ascendng the stairs, Elena entered her bedroom. Going over to her closet, she opened it. Reaching up, she sighed with relief when her hand came in contact with a box etched with different colored flowers. Closing the door, she blinked. Wiping a sudden tear from her eye, the sixteen-year-old returned to the Navidad fiesta and her friends. Sitting down, she resumed the conversation with Naomi and Mateo.

"Is everything okay?" Mateo inquired.

"Yup," Elena replied.

Two hours later, Mateo, his mother, Rafa and the other guests left. Elena volunteered to help clean up, but her grandparents insisted she rest and spend time with Naomi who was still there.

"Are you sure, abuela?" she tried again.

"I'm sure, mija," Luisa kissed Elena's head before doing the same with Isabel.

"Okay," Elena shrugged as she watched their grandmother leave. She smiled down at her little sister. Isabel had fallen asleep during the walk up to Elena's bedroom. Combing a hand through the nine-year-old's hair, Elena sighed. These were the times she wished their parents were still alive. Glancing up, her eyes landed on the decorated room. A tree sat in the far right corner, the lights smiling at her. Decorations adorned it. Her gaze travelled to Naomi. Her best friend was reading a book she had gotten from Luisa.

Sighing contentedly, Elena addressed Naomi.

"Well, after the day's events, I'd call this a Navidad success."

"I concur," Naomi grinned. Picking up her glass of tropical punch, she and her best friend made a toast.

Elena laughed softly as her gaze returned to Isabel.

"Isabel fell asleep," Naomi observed.

Elena nodded.

"She had a long day. I'm glad she had a beuna tiempo, good time after all. She deserved it."

"We all did," Naomi nodded.

Elena stood, lifting her sister in the process.

"I'm gonna put Isa to bed. Are you crashing here for the night? You're welcome."

"I think I will. My Dad knows where I am, so it's all good."

Elena grinned.

"I'll meet you in our room in a few minutes."

Naomi raised her eyebrows at her best friend's choice of words.

"I mean my room. I'm sorry. Estoy un poquito consada. I'm a little tired."

Naomi shrugged.

"It's cool. It feels like our room as many times as I stay over," she giggled.

Elena nodded.

"Thanks for including me in the parranda," Naomi smiled softly.

"Denada, you're welcome. You're my best friend. I'll always include you," with that, Elena turned and left the room. Walking up the stairs, she started humming the song she had sung during the parranda. Entering her little sister's room, she lied her down. Carefully, she changed the nine-year-old into her Navidad pajamas. They were red with snowmen on them. She was just pulling the covers around her when Isabel stirred.

"Hmmmm….Ele…Elena?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. Esta bien, Isa. I'm just tucking you in," Elena landed a kiss to her sister's forehead. You fell asleep downstairs. Buena sueños. Le amo."

"Love you…" Isabel mumbled.

Elena grinned. Sitting down next to Isabel, she stroked her hair and hummed until her little sister was asleep again. Making sure she was warm, Elena stood. Kissing her one more time, she turned and left. Returning to el quarte de familia and Naomi, Elena found it empty. Ascending the stairs a second time, she entered her own room to find Naomi already in bed. She was brushing her shoulder length blonde hair out. Tying it in a ponytail, she lay back contentedly. Turning when she heard someone enter, she grinned at Elena.

"So is Isabel asleep?"

"Yup. She woke up while I was tucking her in, but I sung her back to sleep."

Naomi nodded.

"I don't doubt it. Isabel loves you. You're her older sister. You two have a strong bond. You kept her safe and made it possible for her to have a childhood again. The sun rises and sets on you as far as she's concerned."

Elena frowned.

"Yo se, I know. I love Isa so much. It worries me," she admitted.

"Why?" Naomi rested her hand on Elena's shoulder.

"No estoy perfecta. I'm not perfect."

"Isabel knows that deep down," Naomi assured her.

Elena sighed.

"I wonder sometimes," she shook her head. "While it wasn't the nochebuena you described to me, it certainly was eventful. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah!" Naomi nodded. Getting comfortable, she let her gaze wander around Elena's bedroom. A thought occurred to her. "I'm surprised Esteban joined in."

Elena nodded.

"Me too. He probably did it for the food!" she and Naomi burst out laughing. They talked for another twenty-minutes before exhaustion stole over them both.

"Buenas noches. Good night, Naomi. Buena suenas," Elena got comfortable herself.

"Night, Elena. I love you," Naomi let her blue eyes close.

"I love you too," Elena followed her best friend's lead minutes later. After the chaos and fun of the day, they both needed their rest.

*****

Isabel's eyes flew open suddenly much later that night. Glancing around, she sighed when she found nothing out of the ordinary in her room. Her relief was short lived as sharp pain ripped through her stomach. As more pain hit, tears welled in her amber eyes. She was about to call out for Elena when she swallowed hard instead. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the young girl stood. Running into her bathroom, she let out a sob as the pain intensified. Heaving without warning, she lost the contents of her stomach a minute later. Repeating the action two more times, Isabel choked on another sob. Standing, she fell onto her knees from pain. On the third attempt, she finally succeeded. Taking a few steps forward, she used the wall for support. Exiting the bathroom, she made her way to the one person she could always count on. Entering a room across the hall, she headed for her sister's bed. Swallowing as she reached her older sister's side, the nine-year-old shook her shoulder.

"Elena. Elena! Elena, I need your help! Elena!" her last call was broken by tears. She prayed her words registered in her older sister's brain soon.

******

Elena's eyes opened slowly. She heard someone calling her name. That same someone was also shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmmm? Huh? Que? Wha-what's going on?" sitting up, she blinked sleep out of her eyes.

"Elena…" Isabel swallowed again.

"Isa? Que pasa, honey? Tue tiene mal sueño?" she reached out and pulled her little sister into her arms. "Bente aqui." Running a hand through her hair, she kissed her forehead. Frowning at the heat, she gasped. "Isa, you're burning up!"

"Elena, I don't feel good!" Isabel buried her face in her sister's chest as the tears flowed. Now that she felt safe, her emotions were coming fast.

"What's hurting?" her older sister asked.

"My stomach!" Isabel wailed. "I threw up!"

Elena frowned.

"Isa…I'm sorry. I think I know why you're not feeling well. You ate too many of abuela's Navidad cookies."

Isabel just whimpered in pain.

"They were good," she lamented.

Elena laughed softly.

"I know. But Demasiada comida is still too much. Don't feel bad. I did the same thing the Navidad before this one."

Isabel nodded. Her older sister's admission helped her feel a little better. Seconds later, she clapped a hand over her mouth as she started to heave.

Elena sprang into action. Grabbing the trash can, she put it underneath her little sister's chin not a minute too soon.

"Isa, esta bien, esta bien…you'll feel better soon."

"It hurts!" Isabel cried.

"I know, baby, I know. You need to get it up. You'll feel better afterwards…" Elena soothed.

"Elena?" a third female voice joined their conversation.

"Naomi, esta bien. It's okay. Go back to sleep. I've got Isa," Elena assured her.

"Okay, if you say so," Naomi closed her eyes and was back to sleep in seconds.

Elena turned her attention back to Isabel. Her little sister had just thrown up for a second time.

Isabel let out a painful sob, breaking Elena's heart.

"Esta bien, esta bien…baby, I know…you'll feel better soon," she helped steady the nine-year-old, "Can I Move it?"

"Uh-huh," Isabel caught her breath.

"Are you sure?" her older sister asked.

Isabel nodded. She buried her face in her sister's side, letting out a sob in the process.

Elena rubbed her back, speaking gently to her in Spanish in an effort to bring her some comfort.

"Te sentirás mejor pronto."

Tucking her sister in, the sixteen-year-old stood.

"Where are you going?" Isabel grabbed onto Elena's right arm.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you a bucket. I don't want you moving any more tonight," kissing Isabel's forehead, Elena left to retrieve the item. Returning, she set the object down. "Do you need it?"

Isabel shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll tell you."

"Okay," Elena climbed into bed beside her little sister. Pulling Isa close, she ran a hand through her hair. Sticking a thermometer underneath her sister's tongue, she hummed while waiting for it to beep. Taking it out five minutes later, she read it. Sighing with relief when Isabel's fever was low, she set the instrument aside.

"Your fever's not too high," she told the nine-year-old.

"That's good," Isabel mumbled. She was exhausted. "va a usted cantar, pore favor?"

"Sure. What do you wanna hear?" Elena inquired.

"The song you sung during the parranda," her sister answered.

"You got it," with that, Elena started to sing the song. She had gotten to the middle verse when she felt Isabel start to relax. Glancing down, she found her little sister fast asleep. Bending down, she kissed her forehead. "I love you." Getting comfortable, Elena closed her eyes. Soon afterwards she joined her in dreamland.

Elena was woken up by someone nudging her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she found Isabel's panicked ones staring back at her.

"Isa…what's wrong?"

The nine-year-old simply dove into her older sister's arms, tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

"It was horrible! There was fire everywhere! I was calling out for help, but nobody came!"

Elena hugged her tightly.

"Isa, I will always come for you. It was just a bad dream. You're safe now," she rubbed the young girl's back, humming softly.

"Can I stay here, pore favor?" Isabel begged.

"Siempre," her sister kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Isabel softly said, clinging on for all she was worth.

"I love you too," Elena assured her. She ended up singing them both back to sleep.

******

Elena's eyes opened the next morning to sun streaming into her window. Glancing to her right, she found Isabel fast asleep. Bending down, she kissed her sister's forehead. Thanking their mother when Isa felt cool, Elena got out of bed. Making sure her little sister was warm, she got ready for the day.

"Elena?" a groggy female voice said from across the room.

"Buenas diaz, mi amiga. Did you sleep well?" Elena smiled over at her friend.

"Yeah," Naomi sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the late night wake up call. Isa got sick. That's why she came to get me. She ate too many of abuela's Navidad cookies."

Naomi frowned.

"Poor kid. Is she gonna be okay?"

"By this afternoon she should be fine. Her fever already broke," Elena reported.

Naomi sighed with relief.

"I told her not to feel bad. I did the same thing the last Navidad before our parents were…" Elena's voice trailed off. Sighing, she blinked hard.

"It's natural to miss them," Naomi stood and went over to her best friend. Resting a hand on her shoulder, she hugged the other girl. "I miss my Mom every day."

"I know," Elena hugged back. They pulled away a few minutes later. "Gracias mi amiga."

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you," Naomi reminded her.

"I appreciate it," Elena assured her. She smiled a little.

"Come on. I'm ready for those Navidad breakfast leftovers you told me about!" she grinned.

Elena giggled.

"They taste even better the morning after."

Naomi went for the door. Turning back when she realized her best friend wasn't following, she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you down there," Elena sat back down on the edge of her bed.

"Okay," Naomi shrugged, shook her head and left the room.

"I hope you feel better, Isa," Elena ran a hand through the little girl's hair.

"Hmmmm…Elena….Wha-what's…" Isabel mumbled, her eyes opening slowly at the familiar touch.

"Isa, esta bien. Go back to sleep. You need more rest. I'm gonna go eat breakfast unless you want me to stay with you. I can have something brought up here or just eat later."

Isabel smiled a little. She found it funny whenever her older sister and best friend rambled.

"Go eat. I'll be okay. If I need you, I'll come get you."

"Are you sure?" Elena brushed some hair off of the nine-year-old's face.

"Uh-huh. I love…" Isabel mumbled as her eyes closed.

Elena smiled.

"I love you too, Isa," kissing her sister's cheek, the sixteen-year-old stayed until Isabel was fast asleep. Standing, she tucked the covers around her. "Buena sueños," with that, Elena left her room. She was about to go downstairs when she remembered something. Re entering her bedroom, she went to her closet. Retrieving something from the top shelf, she exited her room again. Going down a familiar hallway, she entered a room she had gone into only once since being freed from the amulet. Breathing in her mother's perfume, Elena let a few tears fall. Going over to a picture on the dresser, she touched the surface.

"Te echo de menos," she softly confessed. "Isa and I wish you were here now."

"They miss you too, princess," a gentle, male voice stated from just behind her.

Whirling around, Elena came face-to-face with Zuzo.

"Zuzo! Don't do that!" she held her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. Your parents told me to tell you they're proud of you. And they love you. The same goes for Isabel."

Elena nodded. Squeezing her eyes shut, she blinked hard.

"Navidad is fun, but it can also be hard-especially for those who have lost someone close to them. You need to let yourself feel the pain so you can release it. Then you can enjoy all life has to offer."

Elena sighed.

"I don't wanna ruin Navidad for everyone else," she continued to fight with her emotions.

Zuzo cocked his head to the side, his eyes taking in their surroundings.

"I don't see anyone else here. Trust me. Letting yourself grieve is one of the most freeing gifts you can give yourself. Your body might be free, but your heart is still trapped. You haven't let yourself feel the pain of your parents' loss since Sofia freed you. You'll feel much better afterwards," he informed her.

Elena shook her head even as tears welled for a third time. Try as she might, she couldn't fight them back. They fell steady and fast down her cheeks. A sob rose in her throat, even as she fought to push it back down. Letting it escape her lips, it was followed by a second and third one. Burying her face in her hands, she continued to cry. Her body shook with suppressed grief.

"Thatta girl. That's it, Elena, that's it…Just let it out. Let it all out…You're not alone. I'm not going anywhere," Zuzo assured her.

Elena's response was another heart wrenching sob. She was grateful to Zuzo for sticking with her as she broke down. She didn't want to be alone.

"No es justo! No es justo!" she angrily cried out in Spanish. "IT'S NOT FAIR! Why did we have to lose them?"

"You're right," Zuzo softly agreed. "It wasn't fair. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer to your question. I'm sorry."

Elena nodded as more tears flowed. Choking on a sob, she coughed. Swallowing hard suddenly, Elena tried to stand. Finding she felt too shaky, she grabbed the trash can near the dresser. Heaving a minute later, she braced herself for the inevitable. Sure enough, she threw up everything she had eaten the night before a minute later. After repeating the action a second time, she dry heaved while trying to catch her breath. Sitting up slowly, she took a shaky breath.

"Are you okay? How do you feel now?" Zuzo was truly concerned for the teenage princess.

"I will be," Elena shakily replied. "I still feel nauseous and weak. What's going on with-" feeling her stomach lurch again, she leaned over the trash can for a third time. When nothing came, she slowly sat back up. "Why do I feel sick?"

"Your body is having a physical reaction to the pain you held inside for so long," Zuzo explained. "Take a few deep breaths."

Elena did so.

"Good. Again?"

Elena did so.

"Now, just sit here for a few minutes so your body can relax. If you take it slow for the next hour, you shouldn't get sick anymore."

Elena obeyed.

Ten minutes later, she started calming down.

"Gracias for staying," Elena wiped at her eyes.

"That's what friends and spirit guides do. Now, tell me, how do you feel?" the fox inquired.

Elena thought about it for a few minutes before answering the question.

"I still miss my parents, but I feel better," she realized. She could breathe a lot easier and the knot in her chest was loosening. "I don't feel sick to my stomach anymore."

"See? Each time you allow yourself to grieve and release more of the pain, it'll lessen more and more."

"Gracias, Zuzo," Elena reached out, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't touch him.

"You're welcome, princess. Now do what you need to do so you can get back to your family. Naomi's wondering where you are."

"She is?"

Zuzo nodded.

Elena narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know that?"

Zuzo winked.

"I know almost everything. Feliz Navidad, princess! I gotta get back to the fiesta!"

"Zuzo, esparar!"

"What's up?"

"Tell my parents…tell them I love them-Isa and I both. Pore favor? It…It would mean a lot to us."

"I'll be sure to do that. Before I go, let me let you in on a little secret. They already know," with that, he was gone.

Shaking her head, Elena stood slowly. Standing still, she waited for the room to stop spinning. After it did, she took a few tentative steps. Feeling the dizziness lift, she walked over to her parents' bed. She picked up the small box off the floor where it had fallen during her breakdown. Standing again, Elena made her way outside. Going over to a fountain, she opened the box. Pulling out an old, but beautiful reef, she set it down on the fountain's edge. She stood, staring up at the sky.

"Feliz Navidad, Mama, Papa. I love you." As Elena turned to leave, she felt a warm breeze play across her face. Smiling, she went back inside to join her familia. She knew the breeze was her parents way of saying they loved her too.

THE END


End file.
